


Trouble Is (Jalex)

by xcarmenchaosx



Category: All Time Low (Band), Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Alex Has A Child, Alex and Lisa are divorced, Alex has a boring job lol, Gay, Jack is rich cuz his dad has a big boi company lol, Jalex - Freeform, M/M, No hate on Lisa tho, first chapter is low-key trash, i made it up at 11 pm, side Kellic cuz why not, yup thats it just read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcarmenchaosx/pseuds/xcarmenchaosx
Summary: Alex and Lisa split up a few years after their daughter, Melody, was born. Alex meets Jack and they quickly become friends. Will their friendship blossom into something bigger, or will it get ruined in the process?I'm currently editing the first part of the story and making new chapters, sorry for the wait :)
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth, Vic Fuentes/Kellin Quinn
Kudos: 8





	1. EDITED

"Melody, come here!" I called out. The tiny five-year-old came running to my room. She had pink paint on her fingers, but I didn’t really say anything. She was probably making a picture or something.

"Daddy, what is it?" she asked.

"Do you know where my sunglasses are?"

She looked down at her feet and said, "Um, they might be in my room..."

I went into her room and gasped. 

"Melody Anne Gaskarth, what the heck did you do to your room!" I yelled. There was pink paint on her bed, the walls, the carpet, and on my sunglasses. I had been looking for them everywhere, and here they were, with paint all over them.

"Daddy, I was just painting!" she mumbled.

"But the paint is everywhere Mel!" I kneeled down and looked Melody in the eye. "You're grounded for a whole week. No TV, games, or  _ paint. _ " I told her. I hate being upset at her, but I have to be a parent.

She frowned slightly and started walking away, but I stopped her. "Nope, you're not leaving until we finish cleaning this up." I said, motioning to the mess of pink paint. She groaned and started helping me. 

“This is no fun, I wanna go play,” she whined.

“C’mon, cleaning isn’t  _ that  _ bad, right?” I asked.

She shook her head in disagreement. “Yes it is, daddy. Cleaning sucks. I wanna play with my toys.”

“You can play after,” I told her.

* * *

Melody and I entered the store quietly, well, I did. Melody kept talking about the toys she wanted.

"Mel, you do realize that we came here to buy things that are not toys, right?", I asked. 

She nodded. “I know, I was just thinking about what I want Santa to buy me.”

I laughed. How is she already thinking about Christmas, it hasn’t even been Halloween yet. 

“What do you want for Christmas, Daddy?” she asked.

I shrugged, “I don’t know. I don’t really need anything.”

She gasped. “What??”

I nodded. “Yup, now c’mon, we have to buy stuff.”

As we walked in the aisles, Mel pointed to a man with dark hair that had a streak of red in it.

"Daddy, he has a shirt with a band that you like!", she pointed out. Before I could say anything, she ran up to him and said, "My daddy likes that band a lot!"

The man smiled. "He does? Wow, he has really good music taste!"

I blushed and went over to Melody. "Melody, you shouldn't do that.", I scolded.

"Melody, that's a cute name.", the man said. "What's yours?", he asked.

"Alex. Alex Gaskarth.", I replied.

"I'm Jack Barakat, the coolest dude you'll ever meet!" 

I laughed. "You are pretty cool." 

We said our good-byes and left to go find a pair of sunglasses. As we went to the car, I felt something crinkle in my pocket. There was a tiny paper that said, " **call me xxx-xxx-xxxx <3 Jack" ** I grinned and felt happy for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was kind of short but I edited it to make it better. I'll be doing the same with the other chapters and then I'll continue the story. Sorry for the wait :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this chapter

"Hey, Jack... It's me, Alex,” I mumbled into the phone. You see, I was going to text Jack, but then I might've pressed the call button instead. I was about to hang up, but then Jack answered.

"Hey, Alex!" Jack said. I smiled at the sound of Jack's voice. "How are you?” he asked.

"I'm okay,” I replied.  _ Lies! I am so happy that Jack is talking to me! I'm not gonna tell him because he'll probably think I'm weird.  _ "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Just got out of work.”

“Same,” I said.

“It was so bad, like my dad kept getting pissed at me for no reason,” Jack complained.

“Wait, you work for your dad?” I asked.

“Well, kind of. He pretty much passed down his company to me, but he still acts like he owns the place.”

“That sucks. I would hate to work for my parents. To be honest, I haven’t really spoken to them in a while…” 

“Why?” Jack asked.

“Well, after my divorce, they kind of… disowned me. They wanted me to be married, and successful, and have a ton of kids, but that didn’t quite happen. They just stopped talking to me,” I explained. I had never really told anyone that, not even Kellin, who’s my best friend. I just didn’t trust people, but I could trust Jack.

“Aw, I’m sorry, you don’t deserve that,” Jack responded.

I smiled a little. “Thanks. Now let’s talk about something else, I don’t want to make you listen to my little sob-story.”

“What’s your favorite movie?” he asked randomly.

“Um… I don’t know, I don’t really have one,” I replied.

“Oh my god, how do you not have one? Mine is Home Alone because it’s awesome.

"But, Jack, it's a Christmas movie!" I argued.

"Alex, I don't give a shit about it being a Christmas movie! It's still the best movie ever!" Jack said matter-of-factly.

"Fine, you win.", I groaned. I could practically see him smirking. "Well, I need to go make dinner," I told Jack.

"Bye!"

"Bye!" I hung up and smiled. He really knows how to make me laugh sometimes.

"Who were you talking to?" Melody questioned.

"I was talking to Jack,” I told her.

Her eyes lit up and she asked, "Is he your boyfriend?"

I sighed. "Mel, I'm not looking for a relationship. Jack is just a friend, nothing else."

"Fine." She went to the kitchen and sat down at the island. "Daddy, can you please make mac and cheese?"

"Sure."

"Yay, you're the best dad ever!" 

"Yeah, I know.", I said in a valley girl voice.

"Daddy, you're so silly!", Melody giggled. I made the mac and cheese. Once I split them into separate portions I gave Mel a bowl.

We ate, occasionally laughing when I did something funny. I still can't get over the fact that Melody thought that Jack was my boyfriend. We've only known each other for two weeks! I think Jack is cute, but I don't want to be in a relationship. I'll probably ruin it like the last one.

* * *

_ It was late at night, and Melody was fast asleep. Lisa was yelling at me, as usual. _

_ "Alex! You're so clingy and emotional!" Lisa yelled. “You act like such a girl sometimes! I married a man, not a woman!” _

_ I wiped my tears. How could she say I act like a girl?! I do not! _

_ "Lisa, it's just the way I am!" I yelled back. _

_ We argued even more. The yelling was constant. We didn't fight sometimes, but that was only when Lisa was in a good mood. At other times, she would go out and get drunk, then come back home and threaten me.  _

_ I hated it. I hated being in a relationship with someone who hurt me constantly. I hated that I still loved her, even though it was clear that she didn’t love me back anymore. _

_ One day, I decided that enough is enough. _

_ "Lisa, I'm done! I can't be in a relationship with you anymore! You're a horrible wife!,” I told her. “You hurt me, and make me feel like shit. I know you don’t love me anymore, trust me, I know.” _

_ She seemed hurt but then agreed that we should split up. After the divorce papers were signed, I felt empty. I was attached to Lisa, even though she wasn't the best wife. I was still in love with her, even if she kept hurting me. _

_ 'She's right.', I thought. 'I am clingy.'  _

_ That was the day I vowed to never be in a relationship ever again. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope u liked it i tried to make it longer :)


	3. Chapter 3

I finished making Melody's breakfast.

"Your breakfast is ready!", I yelled out.

Sh didn't answer so I went to check on her. Melody was struggling to put her Blink-182 shirt on. I stiffled a laugh and helped her.

"Are you almost ready for school?", I asked when she finished her food.

"I just need lunch.", she said.

Shit, I completely forgot about that. I looked at my watch and groaned. "Mel, I don't have time. I'll give you some lunch money." I handed her 10 bucks. "There you go."

She put it in her backpack and we got in the car. I dropped her off amd sighed. This morning was so chaotic.

I got to the office right on time. Kellin was waiting for me at the door. 

"Hey, Alex." , he greeted as we entered the office.

"Hey, Kellin."

" So, are you gonna tell me about your new friend of not? ", he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Wait, how'd you find out?!" , I asked.

" The other day, Melody stole your phone and texted me. I'll show you. " Kellin took out his phone and showed me the text. It said ' _Daddy has a new fren i think hes his boifren an his name is jack :)'_ I sighed and shook my head.

"We're not not dating, we're just friends!" , I explained. 

"Okay, okay. Tell me about Jack. I wanna know if he's a better friend than me"

"Um... He's cute, he likes the same bands as me,"

Kellin cut me off. "I think you like him...", He teased. "You should totally go out with him."

I shook my head. "No way, Kellin. We're just friends, and even if we were in a relationship, I would mess it up like my last one."

And that was how the conversation ended.

**\----★----**

Melody is at Lisa's house right now, so I'm all alone. But, Jack invited me over.

He makes my heart explode. He's just... amazing, and sweet. His laugh is so cute. (it is tho) I might have a slight crush on him. I know I get attached quickly. He makes me want to fall in love again.

My phone vibrated, taking me out of my thoughts.

**_Jack: you're coming over, right?_ **

**_Alex: Yup, I'll be there in about 15 mins_ **

**_Jack: ok bye_ **

**_Alex: Bye_ **

I put my phone in my pocket and grabbed my keys. The car ride was boring, since Melody wasn't there to ramble about unicorns and how purple is the best color. Ugh, I miss her so much. She'll be back Sunday.

I got to Jack's house and knocked on the door. He opened it smiling.

"Hey, Lex.", he greeted.

I blushed at the nickname. "Hi, Jack."

He let me in and asked, "Where's your little sidekick?"

"Oh, Melody's at her mom's house."

He nodded. "Ok. Would you like a beer?" (gonna get a little bit tiiipppsssyy)

"Sure." He grabbed two out of the fridge and gave me one. "Thanks."

We sat on the couch and talked. After a few minutes, Jack looked at me.

"Alex, I need to ask you something."

**A/N hehe cliff-hanger. sorry it was short and sorry i haven't updated this in like 3 months. k byee 😘**


	4. QUICK UPDATE

Hiii. So its me. :/ I'm editing the first 3 chapters to make them better cuz they honestly sucked ass and then I'll be making newer chapters. I'm literally so sorry that I haven't made a chapter in so long, I kinda lost interest in this story since I didn't know what to do with it. BUT..... Now I actually have a good plot set up with some drama, so this story will be updated soon. Sorry for the wait. K byee <3


End file.
